


Love Me for Who I Am

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Superhero Reader - Freeform, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: You are a high school student at Midtown High with a ridiculous crush on Peter Parker, and you're also a superhero. You believe you're the only one until a strange guy named "Spider-Man" shows up and tries to take over your job.A Spider-Man/Peter Parker x Reader fic inspired by the plot of Miraculous Ladybug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I literally just found this in my files, and I guess I wrote it about 2 years ago. I thought I'd post it because even though it's not my best writing, it has pretty darn good potential and I'm totally open to continuing it. Rating may change but what I had so far is purely G-rated. Hope you enjoy!

You walk into class and are immediately flustered at the sight of your crush, Peter. He makes eye contact with you for a few seconds and it feels like your heart is going to burst out of your chest. Gosh, you wish you’d have the guts to talk to him. You are incredibly shy around guys, especially cute nerdy ones like Peter Parker. You take your seat a few spots behind him and continue to stare dreamily at the back of his head.

“You’re such a creep,” Michelle says next to you, causing you to jump.

“Wh-what do you mean?” you stutter.

“Dude, I see you staring at him every single day. Just freaking talk to him already,”

“I can’t! He doesn’t even know who I am probably!”

“Whatever. I’m just saying you’re both losers so you’re perfect for each other,” with that, Michelle continues to read a book under her desk and half pay attention to the lesson. Was it really that obvious? Of course, Michelle tends to over-observe and exaggerate, so maybe your staring wasn’t _that_ noticeable. But there was no way you could ever talk to him. No way.

After school ends, you rush to a random alley to change and start your patrol. About a year ago, you had gotten super powers and have been going around the city whenever you could and helping people, but being careful not to draw a lot of attention to yourself. Before you start to change, you see Peter running by and looking into the alley. He looks confused, and can’t seem to decide whether to keep on walking or talk to you.

“What are you doing?” he finally asks.

“Um, nothing, I just- um,” you’re too busy comprehending that he’s talking to you that you can’t think of an excuse.

“Are you, like, lost?” he looks genuinely concerned but at the same time amused.

“No, no, no, I’m fine-“ you both hear a crashing noise.

“I gotta go, sorry,” Peter sprints in the other direction and you wave slightly even though he’s long gone. You snap out of your daydreams and put on your suit, then you rush to where the noise came from.

By the time you get there, someone in a red and blue suit is already kicking around the bad guys and fixing everything up. You stand with your mouth open. Your expression turns from surprise, to shock, to infuriation. Who does this guy think he is? _You_ are the superhero of this city, not him! Where did he even come from?

After it looks like he’s done, you march up to him, building confidence in every step. This alter ego is the only time you feel brave and powerful, and he was _not_ going to take that away from you.

“Who do you think you are?” you sneer.

“I’m uh, Spider, uh…” he thinks for a moment. “Man! I’m Spider-Man!”

“Alright Spider-Man, this city already has a superhero, and that’s me! So please get out of my way and go back to wherever you came from!”

“Whoa okay, well since you said please,” he starts to walk away, chuckling, before turning back around, scanning you up and down. He hadn’t had time to actually look at you when you started yelling at him, but he soon realized you don’t look that intimidating and you couldn’t be too far from his own age. You could possibly be a great ally. “Hey, I’m really sorry if I made you mad or anything, but would you consider a superhero partnership? We can both fight crime and work together so we don’t have to fight each other to protect the city?” You start to say no, but stop yourself. Maybe you overreacted. Whoever he is, all he wants is the same things you do. He probably just wants to help people and have an alter ego to escape to, did you really want to ridicule him for that?

“I guess I’d be open to that. I’m sorry I yelled at you spider-boy,”

“It’s _Spider-Man_! But thanks, I guess I’ll see you around then!” he shot a web up in the air and swung out of sight. You let out a sigh of relief and then went home.

As Peter comes into school that day, he can’t seem to stop thinking of the other superhero he met yesterday. Once in a while he had seen her on the news, but no one has ever seen her up close, and now they were _partners_. Who is she? How long has she actually been around?

School goes the same way it always does. You stare at Peter, Michelle rolls her eyes at you, and you think about what you’ll do later as your alter ego. But this time you have to worry about a whole other person: this new spider-dude. You still aren’t all for this whole partnership thing, but you’re willing to give it a shot. What’s the worst that can happen? He freaking shoots webs and can climb buildings, working together could actually be really helpful.

After school, you choose a different alley to change so you don’t accidentally run into Peter again. You’d hate to embarrass yourself in front of him more than you have to.

You start sneaking around and looking for anything suspicious, when you feel something grab your shoulder and pull you several feet high. You start to scream, but are promptly dropped onto the top of the building. You finally look at your shoulder and see one of the spider-guy’s webs has taken you up here, complete with the blockhead that shot them.

“You look hilarious when you’re mad,” he laughs.

“It’s not hilarious! If this is gonna work you can’t do crazy stuff like that spider-guy!”

“It’s _SPIDER-MAN_!” you roll your eyes and attempt to get the webs off your suit, but it’s no use. This guy is insane. “Look, I’m sorry we got off on a bad start,” he says, sitting down next to you. “And I completely understand why you hate me, but I just want to be a superhero and help people like you, so will you please give me another chance?” He offers his hand to help you up and you take it.

“Alright, let’s start over. I’m [your superhero name].” you say, smiling.

“And I’m Spider-Man. Spider- _MAN_ ,”

“Okay, I got it,” you giggle. Did you really just laugh? Somehow, you don’t feel so shy around this Spider-Man. You’re certainly not completely fond of him, he is definitely still cocky and reckless sometimes from what you’ve seen, but he would be a good ally, and maybe eventually a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and if you'd like me to continue!  
> ALSO:  
> I haven't decided what powers the reader should have yet. Should she also have spider powers or something else? I'm open to suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewatched Homecoming last night and finally settled on superpowers for the reader. I wanted to do something insect related like Spider-Man, so I chose a butterfly. Butterflies have UV vision and are a symbol of healing and redemption in many religions and cultures, so I thought that would be fun to work with. Hope you enjoy! :)

You sit quietly in your chemistry class, desperately waiting for the bell to ring. You still have about a half-hour to go, but you are dreading the new assignment. Your teacher loves to give huge projects that you don’t have time to do, and it’s not like you can tell her that you’re a superhero, and that’s why you can’t keep up. Thankfully, you’re not the only one she picks on. She harps on Peter Parker just as much, who doesn’t have time because of his “Stark Internship.”

“Peter! Y/N! Can I talk to you both for a minute?” the teacher calls once the bell rings. You and Peter lock eyes, sharing pure panic. “I understand the two of you have been struggling to keep up in class, so I thought I’d offer you a deal,” Your eyes dart to the floor, face red from being nearly alone with Peter Parker. Are you both getting in trouble? “For this project, I’ll allow you to work together. Maybe collaboration and splitting the work will help you to get it done,” she smiles.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” you mumble. Peter ruffles his hair and grins at you, almost making you faint on the spot. You both walk out of the classroom and you face each other.

“Hey, so, uh, I guess we’ll be working together?” he says.

“Yeah, I guess so,” your words feel like jumbles coming out of your mouth, you rarely have conversations with him like this.

“Well, I can give you my number so we can figure out a time to work on the project. I’m sorry I can’t do tonight, I’m uh, really busy,”

“Yeah, me too,” you laugh and finally look into his eyes. He takes out a piece of paper and writes his number down.

“See you around, Y/N,” he bolts down the hallway.

 

-

 

You jump between the buildings of Queens, searching for your new partner. You noticed some shady guys walking towards a bank, and you knew you’d need some backup to take them down. You switch on your UV mask settings, looking for any trace of light or color that could give you a sense of his location. Most things look the same, so you turn it back off.

“Hey!” you stumble back, nearly falling of the building before being caught by a web.

“Spider-Man! Where have you _been_?!” you scold him.

“Sorry, I had to catch some bank robbers a few blocks away. What do you need?”

“I was just about to ask you if you’d help me with that!”

“Oh, sorry. Guess I’m not used to the whole partner thing yet,”

“ _You_ were the one who _suggested_ a partnership!” you sigh and collapse to the ground, face in your hands. Why did you agree to this? This guy is such a-

“I’m so sorry, [your superhero name]. I need to be a better partner to you, and I will, I promise. I don’t want you to regret teaming up with me,” his suit’s eyes squint and widen.

“Thank you,” you try to smile. He sits down next to you.

“How’d you get your powers?” he asks.

“Well, I got bit by a butterfly, which was really weird because I didn’t think butterflies bit people, and the next day I was… different,”

“How so?”

“Well, I have the ability to see Ultraviolet light, but I had to install lenses into my mask to help me control it, and I’m stronger and faster than I used to be,”

“Can you fly?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet, so no,”

“Anything else?”

“I have heightened taste and smell, which was really hard to get used to, and-“ you grab his ankle and twist it as hard as you can.

“OW!” he yelps. You lay your hand on him and his squirming instantly stops.

“I have healing powers,” your smirk.

“Wow,” he’s breathing heavily. “All that from a butterfly?”

“All that from a spider?” you gesture him up and down.

“Touché,” he laughs.

The two of you sit in silence while the sun goes down. As much as he bothers you, he’s quite fun to talk to. You hadn’t realized before how much you needed someone to relate to. Being a superhero is hard and lonely, but now you know you’re not alone. There’s someone out there who understands, the guy sitting beside you. You have no idea how old he is under the mask, where he lives, or what he looks like, but he understands. He’s your equal.

Your partner.

He looks at you while you’re gazing at the sky. He knows he needs to prove to you that he’s worth working with, but dang, you’re out of his league. The way you move, the way you carry yourself, it’s beautiful and intimidating. He looks forward to learning more about you, and maybe even finding out who you are under the mask: the girl he’s taking quite the liking to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
